Waiting On A Maybe
by laughfreak15
Summary: I read Much Ado About Nothing in my sophmore year in high school and despite the name it wasn't about nothing, at least not to me... My english teacher when discussing the book said something really profound:hate is not the opposite of love and after she explained it I would have to agree.That is why I can and will wholeheartedly say that I hate everything
1. Prologue

I read _Much Ado About Nothing_ in my sophmore year in high school and despite the name it wasn't about nothing, at least not to me.

The plot isn't important, but before I go any further you should at least know that the two main characters are Beatrice and Benedick.

These two fight constantly and they hate each other until they love eachother and the play ends.

Read the book if you want there is whole other side story however, all I want to discuss is the hate between the two.

My english teacher said something really profound that hate is not the opposite of love and after she explained it I would have to agree.

That is why I can and will wholeheartedly say that I hate everything.

That statement might cause you to think that I'm a sad emo girl with no friends who has suicidal thoughts, but that could not be further from the truth.

I'm just your average teenage girl with loving friends and family. I don't include people into everything because they are in fact people not things.

The only person I might hate is myself and I'm sure no one else has figured that out since I'm only just coming to terms with it.

The reason I talked about _Much Ado About Nothing_ was to show where I'm coming from.

I didn't also hate everything at one point I loved almost everything I mean brussel sprouts were always on the list of things I hated but I was your typical happy child with platinum blonde ringlets and blue eyes.

Both my demeanor and hair have both darkened since then. I'm not quite sure when this love started to become hate.

It creeped silently and unbeknownst to me until two days my seventeenth birthday happened and the realization hit me. I would love to be able to say that this will go away like when you treat a bad case of athletes' foot.

Unfortunately, though I don't know I could never get rid of this maybe its more like a cancer and this is a tumor that will just continue to grow.

At times I'll have it under control, but there will always be the chance of a relapse and as any honest doctor will tell you there is a limit to how many you get.

There isn't another option though so I'll just have to continue to live through it and figure it out as I go and wait on a maybe.


	2. Panic At A New School

All of my friends are busy, so I have nothing to do all day. This is the worst way to spend my last day of summer. I can't even look forward to going to school and talking to them since I go to a different school now.

I have to stop thinking about it or I'm going to and I don't want to start that today. Of course crying is hardly voluntarily and so tears begin to fall even though I don't want them to. I have to stop crying and the only way I can do that is to be in public; nothing stops tears like the chance of public embarrassment.

I call out to cupcake, the family dog and chase her into a corner so that I can leash her. She often fights me on these walks but once her leash is on she accepts that she has no choice. I walk out the backdoor since I don't feel like grabbing my key to lock up.

I smile at the middle-aged women power walking and then the two girls on their bikes. I remember how much easier it was as a child before people started really questioning you about your future.

At five I said I wanted to be a vet ; at thirteen someone told me the reality of the job. I would have to collect stool samples, crop dogs' tails, and put animals to sleep. Needless to say that stopped being my answer to the question, so I started to say doctor.

That one only lasted until the end of freshman year when I passed Biology with a C- minus. I was hardly Med school material and I knew I disliked school far too much to commit myself to that much schooling.

I just started saying I wasn't sure and dealing with the awkward silence that usually followed. I accepted that I was not a person who knew what I wanted in life and was simply doing what my peers were doing. The difference being that I was struggling with everything far more than my peers were and it made me a disappointment for my whole family because of it.

I finally saw the entrance to the old elementary school and I made my way to the swings; no one was there so I tied cupcake's leash around the pole and sat down on the swing. I'm so glad that when we moved here I saw this place, my old town had one almost identical except it was bigger and more crowded.

I decide to start walking back since I have a big day ahead of me with a new school. I untie cupcake's leash and start to walk back from where I came in, but then I look back and see the woods. Even though I know its a bad idea I decide to take a little walk new school be damned; I already know it is gonna suck.

I start my walk into the woods while cupcake grunts at my new route. Rightfully, so since the path in the woods is riddled with vines and much to my displeasure thorns. Several of which are now in my leg, so I decide to sit down on a stump and pluck them out.

I get to the fourth one without any blood, but some of them are lodged in deeper so my leg starts to bleed. Just what I need to walk home a bloody mess and have scarred legs. As I stand up I see the bush move and I wonder what it is. I decide its probably just a small animal like a rabbit or maybe a deer, so I decide to walk back with cupcake leading a faster than normal pace.

I follow her and her little strides with ease. Before we leave the woods she walks over further into the woods probably to pee. Except she is smelling something and I immediately pull her back once I see what it is.

Its a dead fox that looks disfigured and as I walk out I realize despite that it doesn't have any blood on it. Not where an animal would have killed and if an animal did kill it why is its body still in tact.

I put it out of my mind I begin my walk home and eventually once I get there I untie cupcake and take a shower. I eat a silent dinner with my mom and dad and then plan my outfit for tomorrow. I go to sleep with a feeling of absolute dread about what I was starting tomorrow, I never thought my Junior year would look so bleak.


	3. Strange Interactions

A/N: There is a link on my profile for the outfits in the story for all interested parties. Thank you so much for taking the time to read my story.

Waking up at 6 am is probably one of the worst experiences of a teenager's life. I barely have the drive to open my eyes, but I have to shut off my alarm since it's deafening me. As soon as my feet touch the ground my body erupts in goose bumps and I'm freezing.

I walk down stairs where I'm greeted by cupcake who wanted to eat instead I open the backdoor and make her go outside. After, that I make myself some tea and lay out some dog food before letting Cupcake back inside. I walk back upstairs while Cupcake devours her food.

I continue with my morning routine: first I wash my face and then i apply my makeup. I never bother with a full face of makeup that would look like I was trying too hard. So since I can't put on foundation I put on a tinted moisturizer to even out my complexion. Mostly it's to hide the three small acne scars I have since they are disgusting I put on some concealer on if they still aren't hidden and then put the concealer under my eyes.

I put my contacts so that people don't see me in my glasses. I put some mascara on to bring out my meager lashes and make it clumpy so that they appear thicker; just tricks of the trade for illusions. No, need for blush I'll be red faced once I get to school.

I look in the mirror and am disappointed; I don't have dimples like my sister Mikayla or full lips like her and my other sister Lizzy. I have the same round face as Lizzy and all three of us have the same almond shaped eyes. However, I'm the ugly duckling and it's very apparent. Both of them are beautiful, smart, and lovable unlike me no one even knows me and no one will ever love me especially not a guy.

All of my friends have had their first kiss and I'm an almost seventeen year old who's never even been asked out by a guy and probably never will be. I leave the bathroom and throw on my outfit. I spent two hours last night choosing it; a large belted grey sweater with thin heart tights and black wedges.

I throw on some pearl earrings to match with the pearl Peter Pan collar I have on. I don't bother to look in the mirror this time I just grab my brown leather backpack and go. My parents are still asleep so I just grab my keys and leave.

It is 6:55 and I pray that I don't get lost when I pull out of my driveway. By some miracle I manage not to and I arrive at 7:10 and park I wait another 5 minutes before I leave my car. I don't want to seem eager. In high school everything is about appearances and I pray to God I don't stand out.

As I look around the parking lot I'm sure my medium size ford Escape doesn't stand out. However, as I walk to class I realize I do in a sea of people I see only sweatshirts and jeans I raise my head and try to calm myself enough to stop my nervous shaking and walk into the head office.

I get my schedule, a map, and some poor smuck to walk me to my classes. He seems nice enough as he shows me to my locker. My cheeks are stained red as he leads me through the hallways to my locker. Everyone is staring and whispering I try to silence my clacking shoes and once I get to my locker I take off my peter pan collar and wish I had brought some flats.

I close my locker and start to walk with my assigned smuck, Thomas to room 2334. I walk in with my red face and wait to be seated. Of course the teacher makes me introduce myself but luckily no one laughs or asks questions. That is always the worst case scenario.

She apologizes and asks Jen to raise her hand and I walk over to my seat and sit. All while Ms. Caldway begins to introduce us to Junior English. I feel eyes all over me and I try to sink lower into my chair.

Eventually I make it to lunch and Thomas invites me to sit with him I agree, but I realized my mistake since in most cafeterias guys sit with guys and girls with girls. Except couples sit together and some exceptions. Thomas' table was not an exception, so I try to make conversation with five teenage boys and I fail at it. At least from my perspective I do per usual I have no clue what other people are thinking.

There was only one point when I didn't feel everyone's' eyes on me. It was when a group of four came each had a partner and the whole cafeteria stared all of them were pale, but the small girl wasn't as pale as the rest of them. The whole interaction only took 5 seconds but it was significant.

"What was that all about" I asked and Thomas replied "nothing just the Cullens." I raised my eyebrow to try to get a clearer answer. Eventually Thomas's friend, Kyle answered the question. "They're a family of adopted kids except for Bella she's just dating Edward. There are two more but they are at college now. They're all weird if you ask me, but I know how dreamy you girls find the Cullen men."

"Dreamy? First of all I think a more update word is sexy or hot and they all have the complexion of printer paper except for Bella. I mean hey I'm from an Irish family we're known for our pale skin, but they're taking albinism to a whole new level." I say this and manage to get all five of them to laugh, a success in my mind.

"You're all right Celia" Kyle says grinning and running his hand through his short brown hair. "So then if it's not the Cullen men who is your dream guy?" asks Trevor with his brown eyes twinkling. He's obviously the jokester of the group, so I decide to play along.

"oh you know the average guy" I say " He has brown eyes, dirty blonde hair, wears plaid, boots and he's got a little tomato sauce on his cheek" I say with my own cheeky grin and everyone laughs even Trevor as he wipes off the tomato sauce.

"And I really thought we had a shot, but come on be serious now" Trevor says. I'm about to retort when the bell rings, so I just say "saved by the bell" and begin my walk to math with Thomas. "So whattya think" he asks " Your friends, oh they're really nice-"No" he says "whattya think about Forks High?"

"Oh it's alright I mean I'm not gonna love high school, but everyone seems nice enough" I say this with a genuine smile.

"Well here is Physics try not to have a break down" Thomas says. "No promises" I say with a laugh and walk in.

I hand the teacher my paper smiling and stand at the front of the class with my face flushed. "Hello Celia I'm Ms. Ranit now all the seats are alphabetical so you're sitting behind to Peter. Now Peter could you just give a little wave so that she knows who and where you are" I see 'Peter' sit up and wiggle his hand in the air.

"Thanks" I say once I get over to him and he replies with a "don't mention it" I take out a pen and a notebook even though I'm sure I don't need either. "So...I'm sure you're aware that we don't get many new students here in Forks" he says tentatively.

I reply with a noncommittal "I'm aware" deciding not to give him the answer he wants. "So why are you here?" he clarifies. "I have been going to school for a while now my folks tell me it's to better myself" I say continuing to not answer. "You gonna evade all my questions" he asks me jokingly. This time I'm honest" only the ones I don't feel like answering" I say smiling and he gives me a smile back.

Peter turns back around as we go over the syllabus and eventually there is only five minutes left in class. "So" Peter starts up "there is a bonfire to kick off the school year tomorrow and I figured you'd probably wanna go." "Yeah that sounds like fun does everyone in the school go to it?"

He laughs" God no only the upperclassmen the sophomores and frosh would ruin it. It is one of the advantages of having less than 400 students at your high school. There are only about 160 juniors and seniors and every year about 20 don't show up so there will be about 150 kids at most."

"That actually sounds like a lot of fun. I didn't know forks had a beach though?" I asked surprised that I had missed a beach on the drive in" "Oh Forks doesn't but La Push, the Indian Reservation has three and we use first beach sometime for parties. It's only fifteen minutes away so it's real convenient."

Class officially ends and we start to walk out the door and into the hallway. "I'll be there" I say to Peter "what time do people actually start show ups?" He stops for a second and thinks" well it starts at 9 so probably 9:30 or 10" he shrugs. "Alright sounds good thanks for the invite" I say walking away.

Unfortunately when I turned I walked straight into Thomas and his books went flying. "Oops" I dutifully begin to pick up his books and papers. "So what was that about...a date already" he inquires. "Not unless you count a date as me, him, and about 150 other students. But I think the more accurate term is party." I say giving him back his books.

"Oh I forgot about the bonfire. Yeah you should go it's a lot of fun" he says offhandedly. "Thanks but I've already been invited by Peter I don't need you to invite me" I say laughing at him. "Well did Peter offer you a ride like I will?" he asked jokingly. "Actually he didn't but if he had I would have told him that I'm an independent and that I like to drive myself places."

"Well then how about you come pick me up so you don't have to drive alone" Thomas proposes. "Well you see I still have another 2 months before I can legally drive other people so I'm gonna have to say no" He laughs "well obviously you're a stickler for legality so I won't argue, but just know I was willing to provide tunes"

"Aww wow that's a bummer" I say sarcastically. "Room 1223 where the beautiful study hall is held; after you my dear" "Wait you're in this class too" I ask happily although I shouldn't be only making friends with one person. "Yes, Celia this is the only class we have together; now do you wanna sign out and go to the commons." "Um is that even a question...cause if it is yes" Thomas passes me the paper and we walk back out of the room and into the hallway.

"Hey you two" I look back to see a tan muscled boy call out to us. I look at Thomas and he doesn't seem to know what's going on either. "Hi my name is Jacob do either of you happen to know where Bella Swan is?" he asks like it's really urgent. Thomas starts "No I don't-" "JACOB what are you doing" another muscled Tan boy asks. Both boys are well over six foot and muscular both things I take a moment to appreciate.

"Embry you know what I'm doing I have to talk to Bella" Jacob says. Embry begins "listen Bella has made her choice so-" Embry looks up at Thomas and then me and freezes up. It reminds me of when I zone out during class.

I decide to end the awkward stare "Well this has been interesting but I don't wanna hang around the hallways for no reason. I have no clue where Bella is but best of luck maybe I'll see you around" I say before walking down the hallway pulling Thomas's hand. "So I'm guessing they don't go here" I comment.

"No they're from the Reservation I wonder why they want to find Bella so bad" he says. "Who cares it's not my problem I just wanna find a seat in the commons did you say it's in the basement?" I ask.

"Yeah it's pretty sick the football team moved an air hockey machine down there and there is a fridge one of the seniors brought in. Apparently his family got a new one and they donated the old one to the school. Probably one of the best things about being an upperclassmen is using the commons; every year someone adds something new' he says.

Once we got down there we sat down and talked until school ended and then we headed out. I stopped at my locker and then walked into the parking lot with Thomas. "Bye Thomas" I yelled from before getting into my car.

I got in and slammed my door shut and prepared to back out. In my back window I saw Bella Swan and that Jacob kid talking while his friend, Embry leaned against the wall. Overall that looked like something I wanted no part of so I pulled out and drove home. I decided to focus my thoughts on more pressing matters, like my outfit for the bonfire tomorrow.


	4. A Regular Friday

_I got in and slammed my door shut and prepared to back out. In my back window I saw Bella Swan and that Jacob kid talking while his friend, Embry leaned against the wall. Overall that looked like something I wanted no part of so I pulled out and drove home. I decided to focus my thoughts on more pressing matters like my outfit for the bonfire tomorrow. _

At 6:05 I wake up and start my morning routine, first I drink my cup of tea, then wash my face and apply my makeup. Now for the hard part my outfit; I go to my closet and grab a green sleeveless shirt. Then I grab my blue skinny jeans, a black cardigan, and my brown scarf. Once I have all that on it is about 6:40. I mindlessly put on a pair of gold earrings and bracelet before I head down stairs.

I throw on my combat boots then I grab my backpack and my jacket before I leave the house. I throw it all in the back and head out and once I get to Forks High I pull into a parking spot and eat a granola bar. After I eat my breakfast I manage to find my homeroom and I sit down just as the bell rings.

The day goes by pretty fast and eventually its lunch I look around before I see Peter and since there are no other options I decide to sit next to him. "Is this seat taken " I ask Peter.

"yeah its free help yourself." I sit down across from him and introduce myself to his friends. "Hey I'm Celia" "Oh I forgot you don't know them" Peter says "This is Jay, Aaron, and Lisa" he says pointing to them.

"So how do you know Peter?" Lisa asks. "Oh we have physics together" I say with a nod. "So you're a senior then?" Aaron asks skeptically. "No I'm a junior, but I took Bio freshman year" We continue the small talk for a while. "Have you tried the school cookies yet Celia?" Peter asked me. "No I have only been here for a day why are they good?"

Everyone laughs "yeah they're pretty good I mean as far as school food goes. I only asked cause they're serving them right now at the snack bar" Peter adds. "I guess I'll try them today then" I say as I disentangle myself from the bench. "While you're up can you grab me some too" Peter asks shyly. "Sure" I reply shaking my head at his laziness.

As I look up I see Bella Swan trip and start to fall right in front of me. I grab her and put her upright. "You okay" I ask. "Yeah I'm fine thanks you didn't have to catch me" she says with her head down. "Well it was either that or step over you and the latter seemed impolite" I say smiling before walking away.

I grab to sets of cookies from the lunch ladies and head back to my table. I throw peter one of the packages and sit down. What class do you have next" I ask. I hear Chemistry, PreCalc, and P.E. "Wait you guys have P.E last period is it with Mr. Freeley?" I ask Peter and Jay.

"Yeah why?" Peter asks "Nothing I just have that class too" I say. "Cool all three of us can walk together after lunch" Jay adds. With that squared away we talk and eat until the bell rings and then walk to P.E.

"So how do you feel about P.E" Peter asks me. "I don't mind it, but do you happen to know what we're playing?" I ask. Peter and Jay look at each other and then say dodge ball.

"oh boy" I say while we walk into the gym where we stand together until its time to change.

I walk into the girls changing room and start to change into my shorts and t shirt. i look around at the different outfits most like mine but some more racy like yoga shorts and a tight tank top. One girl was just wearing spandex and a super tight singlet.

I walked out of the room after reapplying some deodorant. "Hey Celia you ready" Peter called from the other side of the gym; I walked over and stood by him and Jay. We chatted while we waited for everyone to finish changing.

Our teacher Mr. Freeley started talking "Alright everyone settle down it is last period, but everyone to participate. Now we only meet three times a rotation and the other times you have this period it is a study in room 1223 or 1225. That being said this isn't a study and expect you all to work hard, so ladies and gents let's play some dodge ball"

"wohooooooooo" some of the more aggressive boys began to cheer. Surprisingly dodge ball brings out the worst out of some people it is not defined by age or race…just gender.

After counting off into our four groups; I was group three which included neither Jay nor Peter. Although Peter was on the opposing team something he seemed happy about. Eventually the period ended not without some injuries though, two of which involved Bella Swan. I guess being a klutz is her day job, but I don't think anyone was sad about that Mike Newton getting smacked on the head.

"Alright you guys can head out after you finishing putting away the dodge balls" Mr. Freeley said. Once we finished cleaning up the gym we went back into the changing room. I just grabbed my stuff opting not to change into my regular clothes.

"See Later at the bonfire" I said to Jay and Peter as I walked out of the gym and towards the Junior hallway. I threw the stuff I didn't need and threw it into my locker. All I had was a page in physics and then some reading in Jane Eyre that I avoided the other day; I had already read the book though so it didn't really matter.

I walked outside into the rain and to my car which was brutal since I was only wearing shorts with my coat over them. I put the heat on full blast and drove home wondering if I was going to enjoy this bonfire. For some reason I had this feeling of dread; like I had signed up to get fed to the lions. I guess that's high school for you a sea of what ifs, regrets, and insecurities.


	5. Perfect Night For A Bonfire

A/N I know that the past couple chapters have made Celia seem like a happy go lucky kid, but that's just meant to show what she looks like on the outside. Hopefully this gives more perspective about her on the inside.

Late Night Bonfire

I saw the black Expedition in the back, so I knew my parents were home. After all it was their day off. I just hoped they would not change their decision about sleeping over Ashley's—which was a lie, but my parents'did live through the seventies so they knew the kind of trouble teenagers could get into. Therefore a bonfire was completely out of the question.

"Hey Mom ,Dad what's up?"

"Nothing Honey. How was school?" My dad asked with a tense smile.

I was just about to reply when my mom butted in with "Guess what your father did today Celia" I can't go a week without a screaming match…I tuned out whatever she was saying because as convincing as her yelling was I knew that's not why she was angry. Her anger was not something caused today, yesterday, month, or even a year ago. No, her and anger was deeper than that it was years of hurt that turned into resentment- that no amount of apologizing would fix.

So I listened at her yelling and I tried halfheartedly to reason with her after dad had stormed away and then sighed and looked at the dirty dishes once she stormed away too. It almost seemed symbolic that he went into the basement and that she went to the top floor. However, I knew it was it was just where they resided.

They hadn't slept in the same in the same bed ever - not that I could remember at least. I buried those thoughts though because I know thinking about them isn't the same as fixing them and I certainly wasn't able to fix them, so I decided to take a shower. I mean if life was symbolic then a shower would mean cleansing me of all my problems and that was exactly the attitude I needed for this bonfire even if it would only last until the morning.

After, my shower I slathered lotion all over my body in attempt to make my skin silky soft…I accepted the science that my skin can only absorb so much moisture and began to get dressed. I put on my bra and matching undies-for confidence not that as a self-proclaimed virgin anyone was going to be seeing them. Unless I got so drunk that I believed a late night swim would be smart which could happen.

I dressed in a denim shirt adorned with tiny hearts. I put on my edgy black shorts with studs and slipped on some sandals. Satisfied I cuffed up the long sleeves of my shirt and began to apply my make-up. I decided to go for a rather natural look; I started with a light bb cream, a little blush, and opted to forgo my go to cat eyes and apply only mascara to my eyes. A last minute decision was to fill in my eyebrows just to give me an extra oomph.

With a quick spray of perfume and a dab of lip balm I was on my way. I grabbed a towel and blanket in addition to my bag since I wasn't sure if there'd be seats or not. After, quietly sticking those in the car I walked back inside to say goodbye to my mom. We argued for a bit but she relented and I started my drive toward the beach it really is for the best. Staying in the house is hazardous for my health.

Half the reason I gave a shit about school was because I acknowledged that college would be a welcome relief from this toxic environment. No, longer would I be forced to play mediator between two dysfunctional parents-a bitter mother unable to express her true feelings, and a clueless father unable to allow himself feel anything.

No, I needed this bonfire and I'd smile and laugh like I hadn't a care in the world as if I wasn't a failure, isolated, and unlovable. Cause as a kid from Suburbia it's what I am expected to do: not have a care in the world and I'm sure after a beer or two I could feel that way the saying "fake it 'til you make it" never seemed so true.

"CELIA" I look over to see who yelled my name of course it was Peter...with a solo cup in hand.

"Hey Peter what's up" I asked steading him as he started to drunkenly sway.

"Not much let's go get you a drink" he said dragging me over to a keg. We began chatting while I drank my beer. I didn't start to feel my buzz coming on until I finished my third beer.

"Well that looks like an intense convo" I said gesturing towards Bella and three extremely buff Native American boys.

"What? Where? Who?" Peter all but shouts while glancing around spastically and of course all four of them look over.

So I do the normal teenage girl thing and smack-not too hard I mean I've barely known the kid 48 hours. The damage however was done and so the group walked over to us.

"Hey Bella" I said as she came close to me. She said "hi" back and then downcasted her eyes. Well that makes things very uncomfortable-I suppose I have introduce myself.

"Hey I'm Celia I'm new to the area and this is Peter.

"Hey Celia I'm Jacob, but people call me Jake. I think we already met at Forks High."

"Oh yeah nice to see you again and I'm happy to see you found Bella" I replied with a smile.

"Yeah I did" he said "and these are my friends Sam and Embry" introducing them to Peter and I.

"Hey" they said and then an awkward silence reappeared.

"Well it was nice meeting you but I gotta go now if I want to get any S'mores." I said with a laugh as I pulled Peter away with me.

"We'll come with you" Sam said as they followed us to the bonfire.

"It's a free country I certainly can't stop you" I retorted. Somehow I managed to get sandwiched between Peter and the Embry kid.

"So how's Forks High treating you" Embry asked tentatively.

"The same as every high school-eight hour days filled with bitchy girls, douchey guys, boring teachers, and horrible cafeteria food. I guess those things are required to be an accredited high school…eh?" I said trying not slurr.

"Sounds a lot like my school, so yeah must be required" he said with a hearty laugh. The conversation was pretty light between us and we talked for a while. Until Peter decided we should dance and interrupted us.

"NO Peter I don't want to dance…let the new girl relax" I said while trying to pull my hand away.

"Co-me on Ce-li—a" he slurred. It was kind of funny until he pulled my ring off and subsequently dropped it into the sand.

"Oops" he said and walked over to the trash can to hurl.

"Damn kid really can't hold his alcohol." Embry said.

"Actually I think it would be more accurate to say-Damn that kid really can't hold anything" I said while fumbling around in an attempt to locate my ring.

"Here let me help" Embry offered bending while starting to dig through the sand. After, about 20 minutes I gave up and just let out a sigh.

I was too drunk to cry but the realization that I lost the grandmother gave to me before she died was certainly going to be hard to swallow in the morning.

"Was it expensive" Embry inquired. I smiled halfheartedly and replied

"No but it was antique and sentimental " I got up to get another beer, but quickly got out of line realizing I wanted to go home and I'd need at least two hours to sober up.

I grabbed a water from a cooler and then looked back to see an empty log. So I decided to go look for Thomas and say "hi". After, I found him I struck up a conversation and drank a couple bottles of water.

Soon enough I was sober enough to drive home and so I said goodbye and headed to my car. I was hoping to see Embry and say goodbye, but I didn't see him so I made the drive home-choosing to go a good five miles under the speed limit just for added precaution.

Once home I parked in the driveway and made my silent descent up the stairs and into my bedroom. After, taking off my clothes and putting on my pjs I took off my makeup, washed my face and then went to sleep-I was too tired to remember to brush my teeth.


End file.
